Doom: Retribution
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Rewrite of my DA short. With the maw of hell Open, all that stands between the forces of hell and earth are two marines, a scared scientist and one badass marine.


-Mars UAC settlement, 13 minutes after incident-  
Two UAC security marines rushed through the halls of the abandoned Comm facility. Both of them armed with only a pistol each, a flashlight and their wits. Behind them snarling, growling grotesque creatures, Known as Imps, were in close pursuit, flinging balls of super heated plasma at the duo whilst snarling and gnashing their drooling maws.

"Rick, this way!" Called the female Marine as she pulled the other into a side room which was a storage room and closed the door.

"What the fuck were those?" Rick gasped as he lent against the wall for support.

"Fuck if I know." The female marine huffed as clawing sounds could be heard at the door along with the occasional snarls of hatred, anger and hunger.

"All Marines, Report to Marine command, code 1 emergency." Called a automated voice over the colonies intercom system.

"Janet, I think I know where we're headed next." Rick smiled as he walked over to a storage cabinet and typed in the code 385. nothing happened. he typed in the code 394 and still nothing happened, this time he punched the cabinet in frustration.

"It's 183 moron." Janet sighed as she typed in the code, opened the cabinet.

Inside the storage cabinet was a few rounds for the pistol, three shotguns, some armor and a medical kit. Janet smirked a she picked up the shotgun, holstering her pistol.

"Show-off." Rick huffed as he snatched a shotgun from the cabinet and began to load it. "So, what do we do about ugly and uglier?" he added as he nodded in the direction of the door.

"What do you think? they try to kill us, we shoot them, standard operating procedure moron." Janet sighed as she cocked the shotgun, reading it to fire.

"okay, so, you take the one on the left, I take the right." Rick stated as he walked over to the door and got his shotgun ready.

Janet placed her palm just above the button which if pressed opens the door. She raise three fingers and lowered them in succession, when she lowered her last finger she slammed the button, opening the door. Rick fired a shell into the first Imp, ripping it's arms, left leg and torso to shreds. Janet on the other hand whacked the other Imp in the gut, making it flinch before she fired a shotgun shell into it's head. Both imps dropped to the ground and began to smolder, vaporising into nothing more than a pile of ashes as the two marines stood looking on in awe.

"What the fuck." Janet whispered as the last of the two Imps turned into dust.

"Fucking demons or some shit." Rick replied as he kicked into the ashes as a ultimate 'fuck you' to their attackers.

"Sure, what's next? A zombie?" Janet chuckled as they walked through the ruins of the base, back towards the Airlock.

"hey, you saw that scientist and those guards, what else could it be?" Rick asked as he peered around the corner, seeing nothing more than a barrel of explosive chemicals and a corpse which was missing it's stomach and intestines.

"I don't know, maybe it's a fucking alien virus or some shit the company dug up." Janet smirked as she looked through her PDA for any sets of door or locker keys they might need.

"I'm telling you, it's a fucking demonic crap." Rick sighed in a smug tone as a scraping sound grew closer.

"ARRRRH!" Growled a scientist as they lumbered around the corner, their head mas half missing and they were carrying a red wrench like a club.

" , are you alright?" Janet asked in shock as the lumbering figure came closer.

"ZOMBIE!" Rick shouted as he fired a round into the neck of the scientist, dropping the head clean off, yet it still lumbered forwards, swinging it's wrench like a small club.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Janet asked as she recoiled at the sight. "WASTE IT!" she shouted and they both shot into the creature, this time,it dropped into the grounds and dissolved into ashes, just as the Imps had done before it.

"See, fucking demons." Rick protested as he pointed to the smoldering pile of ash. "Proved you wrong...damn atheist."

"Shut the fuck up Rick, this is serious!" Snarled Janet as she violently gestured to the pile of ashes. "If we don't get to command who knows what the fuck will happen!"

"Fuck if I know, But I don't want to stand around and fine out." Rick explained nervously as he peeked back around the corner to notice the body was missing. "Come one, let's get the fuck out of here."

 **Rick and Janet belong to me, everything else belongs to iD software. If there's anything you want to see in this just ask.**

 **List of demons: Imps, Zombies, Spiderskulls, Lost souls, Spider queens, Cacodemon, Hell Knights, Pinkies, Cyber Demons and Revenants.**


End file.
